Libertad o el trono
by Jiserusteve
Summary: Despues de años de haber derrotado al Dr. Robotnik y que la Reina Aleena volviera a ser la soberana de Mobius, Sonia y Manic cada vez tienen mas responsabilidades debido a su puesto en el planeta. Deben buscar a Sonic, despues de años de estar lejos de su familia ya que queria tener mas aventuras, para que responda a sus obligaciones como futuro rey de Mobius.
1. Descubriendo el secreto de la reina

**Descubriendo el secreto de la reina**

Mobius volvió a ser el mismo planeta Pacifico de antes, después de que Sonic y sus hermanos se reunieran con su madre y formaran el consejo de los cuatro, como lo predijo el oráculo de Delphius, y derrotaran a ese hombre, Robotnik, que cubrió a nuestro querido planeta en una manta oscura de desesperación, caos, soledad y tristeza con ayuda de sus robots de asalto; los habitantes de Mobius volvieron a tener esperanza.

-Palacio de Robotropolis, 10 años después-

Todo ahí estaba en perfecta armonía, la Reina Aleena estaba junto a sus 2 hijos Sonia y Manic, pero hacía falta uno, el mayor de los trillizos, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Sonia entro a la sala de estar, se sentó junto a su madre, quería hablar con ella para distraerse un poco

_Hola madre_ -dijo Sonia, la única hija de la Reina que era una de las chicas más refinadas y nobles de por ahí- ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto al ver la cara de su madre, esta reflejaba cansancio

_Nada de qué preocuparse corazón_ - dijo Aleena tratando de despreocuparla- es solo el trabajo que tengo que hacer a diario

_Estás haciendo la parte de Sonic, ¿verdad?_ - dijo Sonia con seriedad

*suspira*_ Eres muy inteligente mi niña, desde que tu hermano se fue he estado haciendo sus deberes como príncipe y cada vez se vuelven más_

_¿¡Tanto es su trabajo!?_ - pregunto Sonia exaltada

_El gobierno de un planeta no es nada fácil_- afirmo Aleena

_¿Y Sonic te dejo todo su trabajo? ¡Que egoísta de su parte!_ - Sonia exclamo enojada

_No es su culpa, él no sabe de esto_ - respondió Aleena a Sonia

_¿Y porque lo hiciste?_ - pregunto Sonia confundida

_Solo quería hacer feliz a tu hermano, he hecho muchas cosas solo por la felicidad de ustedes_ - dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija

_Lo sé_ - toma la mano de su madre - será mejor que descanses

Sonia acompaño a Aleena a su recamara...

_Que descanses mama, no te preocupes por nosotros, ya estamos grandes_ - dijo riendo al último, cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella- *suspiro*_ esto no está nada bien..._

Sonia camino hasta la habitación de Manic, el erizo verde estaba recostado en su cama golpeando sus baquetas debido al aburrimiento

_Manic, necesito hablar contigo_ - dijo la eriza rosa abriendo la puerta de la recamara con dificultad

Si, estaba sucio el cuarto, como era la costumbre del erizo rebelde

_¡Qué onda hermana!_ - se levanta de su cama y deja las baquetas ahí -_ ¿a qué se debe la visita al hermoso príncipe Manic?_ - dijo tomando una pose de superioridad algo vanidosa

_¡sigues comportándote igual como hace 10 años, ya no eres un niño ahora tienes 22 años, mira nada más tu cuarto!_ - chillo al último

_También tienes 22 años y te sigues comportando como una adolescente desquiciada_ -dijo Manic en su defensa-

_¡No me comporto como una adolescente desquiciada! Es mi instinto femenino..._ -dijo defendiéndose al último

_¿A eso viniste? ¿A regañarme? Órale, sí que andas más aburrida que yo...gracias padre, donde quiera que estés por haberme hecho un varón..._

_Deja tus dramas para otro día y escúchame_ - Manic la voltea a ver -_ ¿has visto algo raro en mamá?_

_Ahora que lo mencionas, si... ¿pero por qué me preguntas? Yo no sé nada_ - dijo Manic confundido

_Yo sí, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, trabajo que no es de ella. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada mama nos puso hacer unas cosas del puerto de Mobius y otras cosas?_

_Ni me lo recuerdes...fue horrible_

_Pues ella ha estado haciendo su parte y la de Sonic_ - dijo cruzándose de brazos enfadada

_¿Qué?, ¡el de Sonic! ¿También tiene que hacer eso?_

_Claro tontito...los príncipes de Mobius tenemos responsabilidades y Sonic lo es_

_Bueno eso es cierto_ - dijo Manic sobándose la barbilla y pensando en el tema  
_  
__Y por eso vengo contigo, hay que buscar a Sonic_ - dijo Sonia decidida  
_  
Si pero...Sonic se fue hace com años, no sabemos dónde vive_

_La última vez que nos visito dijo que estaba viviendo en Green Hill Zone_

_Y conociendo a Sonic, él debe ser amigo de casi toda la ciudad _

_Bien hermano, ya me estas entendiendo_ - dijo Sonia sonriendo

_Bien, entonces cuando lo buscaremos?_

_Lo más antes posible_ - dijo seria

_Que tal mañana después del desayuno_ - dijo después de chasquear los dedos

_Sería lo más recomendable, muy bien Manic, buenas noches_ - dijo caminando hacia la puerta -_ y limpia un poco..._ - finalizo antes de salir de la habitación

-se deja caer en su cama, haciendo que varias cosas cayeran de ella -_ jeje...no_ - dijo acomodando sus manos detrás de su cuello


	2. Llegando a Green Hill

Perdón…debí actualizar ayer e.e

No puse esto en el primer capítulo por flojera pero tal vez sea necesario…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran y fabulosa compañía SEGA y según yo Sonia y Manic es de SEGA of América =_=

Este capítulo tiene "algunos momentos medio pervys" (casi nada xD) por algo lo puse en Rating T

* * *

**Llegando a Green Hill.****  
**  
Los príncipes de Mobius estaban desayunando junto con su madre, después de que cada quien terminara su plato Manic se dirigió a la Reina Aleena

Ma' - Aleena lo voltea a ver - Sonia y yo vamos a salir

¿Enserio? Me parece fabuloso que vayan a pasar tiempo como hermanos - dijo la Reina emocionada - ¿y a dónde van? - pregunto provocando que la cara de Manic cambiara totalmente

Esteeeeee - fue lo único que pudo decir el erizo verde

Vamos de viaje, Manic y yo extrañamos esos tiempos en los que viajábamos por Mobius - dijo Sonia sonriendo para demostrar confianza

Maravilloso, saben yo también voy a salir - dijo Aleena feliz

¿Ah sí? - dijeron los príncipes nerviosos

Si, el Teatro Reina Aleena tendrá una nueva obra y aprovechando que ya hice mis deberes como reina saldré a distraerme - dijo la reina totalmente emocionada

Genial, si nos disculpas madre, Manic y yo ya nos vamos. Que te diviertas en el teatro - dijo despidiéndose de ella y caminando junto con Manic a la salida

Que se diviertan... - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que sus hijos salieran -

-fuera del palacio-

Esto no podría ser tan mas perfecto - dijo la eriza feliz

Sonic ni loco iría otra vez al Teatro Reina Aleena...después del pequeño incidente con el agua - dijo Manic riendo

Vamos que no quiero llegar tan tarde...tengo que tomar mi sueño de belleza- dijo tomando su moto

Mujeres - rodeo los ojos y tomo su extreme gear

Después de un largo viaje

* * *

- en Station Square -

Hermana...será mejor que aquí le dejamos, ya me dio flojera - dijo Manic estirándose

Pero Manic...ya falta poco

Si, lo sé, pero cuando lleguemos tenemos que recorrer todo para buscarlo. Ya sé que podríamos preguntarle a alguien pero me está ganando el cansancio

*suspiro* supongo que tienes razón

Y tengo una idea - Sonia lo mira con atención - podemos tomar el tren e ir a Mystic Ruins... Ahí hay una entrada a Ángel Island y...

¡Ahí vive Knuckles! ¡Manic eres un genio!

Jeje lo sé - presumió Manic

Entonces vamos con Knuckles, le decimos que nos lleve con Sonic y asunto resuelto... ¿Manic? - se preguntó al darse cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba

Manic fue con una eriza que vio salir de una tienda... Al parecer su picardía no tiene límites

Hola...como te va - dijo sonriendo

Si es para una cita vas a tener que esperar - dijo seria

Wow...veo que no eres tan fácil

¡Me viste la cara de chica fácil! - grito furiosa

No...Tienes un lindo rostro - dijo tomando su mano provocando que se ruborizara

¡Manic! - grito Sonia histérica - ¡sabes que tenemos que llegar con Sonic cuanto antes y estas tratando de conquistar chicas! ¡Tú estupidez no tiene remedio!

Hey cálmate hermana, no es para tanto - dijo Manic asustado

¿Sonic? - pregunto la eriza

¿Lo conoces? - le pregunto Sonia

Sonic es mi novio, ¿¡se puede saber para que lo quieres!? - dijo celosa

*chupa sus dientes* me gano - susurro Manic

Bueno él es Manic y yo soy Sonia, somos los hermanos de Sonic y queremos hablar con el de asuntos familiares

¿Los príncipes Manic y Sonia? - Recordó sorprendida - por La santa Tikal mil disculpas - dijo apenada

No te preocupes.

¿Nos puedes hacer un favor? - pregunto Manic

Si es llevarte a la casa de Sonic no es ningún problema.

Bien, ya no tenemos que ir con Knuckles...

Oww yo quería ir - dijo Sonia triste

¿pero no tienen hambre? Son las 3 pasadas y yo voy a mi casa a cocinar - dijo señalando la bolsa de comida que llevaba en un brazo

Yo si tengo mucha hambre - Sonia lo golpea - ¡auch!

Eso sería una molestia para ti

Para nada y ustedes ahorrarían tiempo - dijo sonriendo

¿Y cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto Sonia

Amy...Amy Rose

bien linda te llevare a tu casa... - dijo activando su extreme gear

No aprovechado, Amy vendrá conmigo y tu... - toma la bolsa que traía Amy y se la da a Manic - llevaras la comida - dijo Sonia

Bien - dijo Manic frustrado

* * *

Una vez en su casa, Amy se dispuso a hacer la comida y ya que sus invitados terminaran, Manic se levantó

Felicidades Amy, tu comida estuvo deliciosa...ya te puedes casar - dijo guiñando un ojo - Si me disculpan señoritas saldré un rato. Puede que me encuentre a Sonic y ya no te molestamos más linda. Nos vemos - dijo antes de salir

*suspiro* ay este erizo pícaro... - susurro Sonia

Se parece a Sonic en ese aspecto, no puede estar en un lugar cerrado por mucho tiempo - dijo Amy

Ni tanto, ahora tiene el "instinto Sonic", a veces sale pero también se queda encerrado en su cuarto - le contesto Sonia - y cómo va la relación entre tú y mi hermano

Amy solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza apenada

La verdad es que no soy su novia. Sí, estoy completamente enamorada de él pero Sonic no me corresponde, siempre huye de mi... - dijo la eriza rosa de púas caídas con un tono triste en su voz

Entonces porque dijiste...

Porque no soportaría que alguna chica llegara con él y me lo quitara. Lo sé, puede ser muy egoísta de mi parte pero es como un impulso que no puedo controlar del todo - respiro profundo y trato de calmarse - siento haberte interrumpido

No hay rencores, te comprendo. Aquí entre nos...yo también soy así - le dijo sonriendo - y cuéntame de tus amigos

Aparte de Sonic y Knuckles esta Tails

Awww ese zorrito me causa mucha ternura, solo nos ha visitado una vez

También esta Rouge y Shadow que son agentes en G.U.N

¿Enserio? Impresionante...

El equipo Chaotix dueños de una agencia de detectives

Y mi mejor amiga Cream, es como una hermana menor - dijo Amy antes de escuchar que tocaban la puerta - será Manic?

No se vamos a ver - contesto Sonia

Las dos chicas fueron a la puerta de la entrada de la casa y al abrirla vieron a una conejita de 12 años de edad

Amy te estaba...- mira a Sonia - princesa Sonia es un placer conocerla - dijo haciendo reverencia

Por favor no hagas eso...solo llámame Sonia - dijo sonriendo

Que necesitas Cream? - pregunto Amy

Mama hizo Té y quiso invitarte - contesto la conejita

Me encantaría pero tengo que acompañar a Sonia y a Manic a casa de Sonic

¿Me hablan? - pregunto Manic mientras se acercaba a las chicas

No - le respondió Sonia

el señor Sonic? Él no está en su casa, mire que entro a la casa de Tails

¿Y cuando lo viste? - pregunto Amy

Ahora cuando tome camino rumbo a tu casa...un placer conocerlo príncipe Manic

Por favor llámame "superioridad"... - Amy y Cream lo miraron confundidas

No le hagan caso - dijo dándole un leve golpe a Manic - está bromeando

Muy bien...nos queda más cerca - dijo Amy

Amy volverá a ir conmigo y tu Manic llevaras a Cream. A no ser que seas un pedófilo

¡Que! – exclamo asustada Cream

¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí hermana? Soy Manic the Hedgehog de la familia real Hedgehog. Sí, me gustan las chicas pero no soy un pedófilo!

Ya perdón - dijo rodeando los ojos

Bien Cream espero que te guste viajar en los Extreme Gears

¡Me encanta! - dijo feliz

* * *

No fue un largo viaje...en 10 minutos ya estaban en la casa del joven zorro

Aquí es... - dijo la dulce conejita haciendo que el erizo frenara su extreme gear

Pues...yo me retiro. Es un placer haberlos conocido - dijo Amy sonriendo

Y yo a ti querida - dijo Sonia dándole un abrazo - un día de estos pasare por ti para ir al centro comercial de Station Square, así que espérame - dijo también sonriendo - y tú también dulzura - dirigiéndose a Cream

También espérame a mí Amy...podría darte mucha diversión... - dijo pícaramente provocando que Cream riera un poco

Al parecer...sabia de que hablaba, al igual que Amy

Bien chicos, nos vemos - dijo la eriza rosa antes de alejarse junto con su mejor amiga

Si le doy - susurro Manic viendo a la eriza que se alejaba mientras se mordía el labio

Sonia lo estaba viendo enojada con las manos en la cintura

Ya basta con tus perversiones Manic...ya están comenzando a hartarme. Estoy tratando de hacer nuevas amigas y tú con tus cosas - dijo la eriza un tanto enojada

¿¡Que!? Yo solo quiero tener un poco de diversión junto a ella, al igual que tú que quieres ir al centro comercial - dijo el erizo en su defensa

Tu bien sabes que no insinuabas eso - dijo Sonia seria

Manic solo sonríe

Ya basta de regaños que todavía tenemos que hablar con Sonic - dijo tocando la puerta

Se escuchaba una voz que poco a poco iba aumentando, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un erizo azul que estaba entre risas y su rostro cambio completamente al ver a sus hermanos

Hola - dijo Sonia apenada

* * *

¿El Teatro Reina Aleena? ¿El incidente con el agua de Sonic? Los que vieron Sonic Underground entenderán…los que no sale en el capítulo "El miedo más profundo" o "The Deepest Fear" en inglés. Los trillizos van a buscar a su madre (como en todos los capítulos) en el puerto de Mobius que está del lado de Robotnik, buscan ayuda al capitán del Teatro Reina Aleena ¿WTF capitán del teatro? Pues el teatro en un barco .-. Si el enorme teatro está flotando en el mar…pues Sonic cae en el mar porque sale del barco, se entera que ahí están Sleet y Dingo….bla bla bla… cae al mar y lo ayuda Moby Dick (o Deep como dice Wikipedia en la lista de capítulos…o como sea e_e) No sé qué tiene esa ballena que sale en cualquier caricatura de ._.?

Los que jugaron Sonic Adventure (en mi caso DX) ya se saben la ruta para llegar a Ángel Island y las incontables veces que tienes que ir a Mystic Ruins

Y con los Extreme Gears, seré breve…Sonic Riders… xD

Bye nwn


	3. Es por nuestra madre

**3- Es por nuestra madre**

¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Sonic sorprendido

Venimos a hablar contigo - dijo Manic serio

¿Manic?... ¿Sonia? - Pregunto Tails sorprendido al ver a los hermanos de Sonic en su entrada

hola cariño - dijo Sonia antes de besar la mejilla del zorro de dos colas y abrazarlo

Si podemos pasar, ¿verdad? - pregunto Manic a Tails

¡Claro! - dijo el zorro sonriendo

Todos se sentaron en la sala. Sonic aún seguía en shock, no cree que sus hermanos lo hayan buscado solo para visitarlo, de ser así ya lo hubieran hecho antes, estaba nervioso y más por la seriedad de Manic al decir "venimos a hablar contigo" no debe ser algo muy bueno para él.

Y por que vinieron hasta aquí? Hay algún problema en Mobotropolis? - pregunto Tails curioso

No hay nada fuera de lo normal - contesto Sonia poniendo más en dudas a su hermano mayor

¿Entones por qué vinieron? - pregunto Sonic

Necesitamos que regreses al palacio - contesto Manic serio

El rostro de Sonic cambio completamente, pero parte de él sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Solo se levantó y se dirigió con Tails

Me tengo que ir, esto lo tengo que discutir en privado, nos vemos después - dijo haciendo un brofist y dirigiéndose a la salida

Bye corazón - dijo Sonia despidiéndose de Tails

Nos vemos Tails - dijo Manic acariciando la cabeza del joven zorro

Nos vemos después, adiós - dijo mientras sus amigos salían y cerraba la puerta.

Solo se recargo en la puerta y suspiro. Esto no era nada bueno para Sonic, sentía la tensión en el aire.

El erizo azul solo tomo de las manos a sus hermanos...corrió a la velocidad del sonido en dirección a su casa y en unos cuantos segundos estaban ahí, entraron rápidamente y Sonic miro seriamente a sus hermanos.

¿Por qué me quieren ahí? - pregunto Sonic sin cambiar su expresión

Ya eres mayor de edad, tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades - contesto Sonia

Si Sonic, somos los príncipes de Mobius - añadió Manic

Pero porque me quieren a mí. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de Mobotropolis y no ha pasado nada - dijo Sonic cruzando sus brazos

Te lo explicaremos detalladamente - dijo Manic indicando a Sonic a sentarse - Cada quien tiene una parte de Mobius en su poder - inicio Manic con la explicación sin saber cómo continuar

Por lo tanto tenemos que hacernos cargo de las necesidades de ellas. Estamos hablando de todo un planeta, cada quien tiene un cuarto de Mobius eso es mucho.

Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir - dijo Manic riendo

*suspiro* el problema es que mama ha estado trabajando el doble porque tiene que hacerse cargo de tu parte. Ella ha cambiado mucho últimamente, se ve estresada y agotada, no me gusta verla así. De no ser por eso no hubiéramos venido hasta acá para decirte que vuelvas. - le explicaba Sonia a Sonic que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Pero yo no quiero volver - pensó Sonic en voz alta haciendo que su hermana menor se alterara

¡No seas egoísta Sonic! ¡No es por nosotros, es por nuestra madre! - gritaba Sonia

¿¡Egoísta yo!? ¡Me quieren arrastrar a un mundo en el que yo no quiero estar! ¡Mobotropolis es como una cárcel para mí ahora! - gritaba el erizo furioso por lo que sus hermanos quería que hiciera

Nadie escoge a sus padres...deberías estar agradecido por lo que mama hizo por nosotros. ¿Todo lo que hicimos por Mobius y por mama fueron en vano para ti? - decía Manic con la voz baja y un poco quebrada

¿Que va a pasar con el trono que antes anhelabas junto con nosotros? - preguntaba seriamente la eriza del medio

Tú lo has dicho Sonia, antes, ahora ese trono no me interesa. Quiero mucho a mamá pero no pueden contar conmigo para esto…yo solo quiero tener la vida que tengo. - decía con la voz baja el erizo azul. Pelear con sus hermanos no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Idiota egoísta - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la casa con unas cuantas lágrimas de enojo resbalando sobre sus mejillas

Piénsalo - sugirió el erizo menor a su hermano antes de salir

Sonic solo miraba Como su hermano menor cerraba la puerta, estaba completamente deprimido y en un complicado dilema para él. Solo se recargo en una esquina y lentamente cayó al suelo, oculto su rostro en sus piernas mientras las abrazaba y pensaba que va a hacer y las consecuencias de estas.  
Con los dos mellizos estaban buscando un hotel donde dormir, después de esa discusión no se quedarían en casa de Sonic. Sonia seguía enojada, no había hablado en todo el camino y al entrar al cuarto del hotel tomo una ducha...Manic noto aún seguía enojada

Egoísta...malagradecido...- decía la eriza en voz baja mientras cepillaba fuertemente su cabello

Hey hermana cálmate o te quedaras calva - dijo quitándole el cepillo

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mamá y Sonic no hace nada por ella

Lo se lo sé...Sonic no quiere volver, pero ya nos dijo sus razones. Así que hay que buscar otra manera de ayudarla, todo tiene solución.Y quita esa cara si no te van a salir arrugas - dijo antes de reír y tirarse en su cama

Tienes razón - dijo tocándose el rostro - ¡¿tengo arrugas?! - pregunto volteándose a ver al espejo

Claro que no... - río Manic


	4. ¿Quien mejor persona para hablar -

**4-¿Quien mejor persona para hablar que tu mejor amigo?**

Sonic se encontraba en el sofá de la casa de su mejor amigo. Necesitaba desahogarse no sabía qué hacer y la culpa lo comía vivo, no había logrado dormir bien y no había necesidad de decirle a Tails de que se trataba, él ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

¿Fue muy fuerte la discusión? - pregunto Tails mientras estaba debajo del Tornado para hacerle unos ajustes

Tanto como para hacer a Sonia llorar... - respondió Sonic hundido en su depresión

No la golpeaste, ¿Verdad? - dijo preocupado

¡No!, ¿Cómo crees?, no sería capaz. Lloro por coraje, dice que soy muy egoísta por no querer ir...es que esto fue tan de repente...

¿De repente? Te saliste del palacio cuando tenías 13 o 14 años, Sonic ahora tienes 22, esto ya lo veía venir - dijo saliendo del tornado

Bien, tienes razón...pero aún no me siento preparado para "gobernar", pero por otro lado Sonia y Manic tienen razón, no puedo dejar todas mis responsabilidades en mi mama y no hacer nada

Tu situación es complicada - dijo Tails pensante - ¿nunca que pusiste a pensar en esto?

No le daba mucha importancia...aparte no sabía que mama estaba haciendo todo esto *suspiro* Es tan difícil...

Quisiera ayudarte...pero no conozco mucho esto de la política y el gobierno, no te quiero meter en un problema - menciono el zorro sentándose junto a su hermano mayor

No importa, Solo ocupaba desahogarme... Gracias - dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito

De nada - dijo entre risas por la acción del erizo - vamos a comer chilli-dogs? - pregunto sonriente

No tengo hambre - dijo levantándose dejando a Tails sorprendido Y empieza a estirar sus brazos - saldré y pensare mejor las cosas - camina a la salida - adiós - dijo antes de salir

Esta peor de lo que pensé - murmuro Tails

Los hermanos Hedgehog se encontraban en la isla flotante, Angel Island, Sonia quería hablar con alguien de confianza que no fuera su hermano, la persona indicada era el equidna Knuckles, que a pesar de que su primer encuentro con los trillizos no fue muy bueno ha tenido una muy buena amistad con ellos.

¿Y no quiere regresar? - pregunto el equidna para saber si entendió bien

No, dice que quiere tener la vida que tiene ahora - dijo la eriza frustrada

Y el tonto soy yo - murmuraba enojado para sí mismo

¿Mande? - pregunto al no entender al equidna

No nada...mira... puede que Sonic haya dicho miles de tonterías pero veras que pronto se dará cuenta de lo que ha hecho y vendrá para arreglar las cosas, tenlo por seguro - dijo tocando el hombro de su amiga

Gracias Knuckles... - agradeció al equidna mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho

Ya llegue... - dijo antes de ver a Sonia y Knuckles - ohh mal tercio, mal tercio - murmuro caminando de reversa y cayó a un pozo - AAAHHHH!

¡Manic! - exclamo Sonia mientras iba por su hermano

¡Maldita sea Knuckles!, ¡¿por qué tienes tantas trampas?!

Por los intrusos - respondió dándole la mano para poder subirlo

No sirven - se escuchó una voz femenina en el templo

¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué haces aquí bat-girl?! - grito a la chica que estaba sentada en la Master Emerald

La chica estaba sonriendo al ver la reacción del equidna, está bajo de la piedra y voló con los príncipes

Soy Rouge the bat

Eres amiga de Amy, ¿Verdad?

Se podría decir... - respondió - gusto en conocernos altezas... - dijo haciendo reverencia provocando que un hilo de sangre escurriera por la nariz de Manic al ver el escote del leotardo de la chica murciélago.

En cuanto tu respuesta Knux siempre vengo para llevarme esa hermosa joya pero siempre estas aquí... - dijo fingiendo estar triste - parece que la princesita es mi nueva rival de amores - ríe

¿Qué? - pregunto confundido

Oh nada cariño... - escucha un sonido proveniente del comunicador de su muñeca - hmmm otra misión...nos vemos luego Knuckles - se despidió y voló fuera de la isla

Que quiso decir con rival de ...

Oh nada...le gusta enfadarme - contesto el equidna a la eriza

*suspiro* ya es hora de comer...¿vienes Knuckles? - pregunto Sonia

No puedo...ahora que Rouge está cerca no puedo dejar la Master Emerald sin proteger

Es un trabajo duro huh - dijo Manic

Sí que lo es... - afirmo mientras se sentaba en el templo

Ok... Hasta luego Knuckles - se despidió Sonia

Hasta luego... *suspiro* vaya problema tiene Sonic... Espero que todo se arregle


	5. Hasta luego

Otra vez tarde…¡pero lo subí!

SonAmy fans…ahora están de suerte, un capitulo para ustedes ewe. Y los que no…pues no…

**5- "hasta luego"**

Nuestro héroe azul estaba meditando lo que había sucedido con sus hermanos debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, aun se sentía igual. Amy pasaba por ahí, se acercó lentamente, lo contrario de lo que habría hecho tiempo atrás, le preocupaba la expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amado, su sentimiento por él no había cambiado nada. Al llegar se hinco frente a él y hablo en voz baja y delicada

¿Ocurre algo Sonic? - decía preocupada

Mis hermanos llegaron, vinieron a hablar conmigo...*suspira* - acto seguido agacha el rostro

Ay no no todo esto es mi culpa...yo los lleve contigo - dijo rápidamente la eriza, sentía que tenía toda la culpa del mundo

Hey no digas eso...tarde o temprano ellos llegarían conmigo, nada de esto es tu culpa - dijo dedicando una sonrisa de confianza

¿Puedo saber que paso?

Mis hermanos quieren que regrese al palacio, yo no quiero pero es por mi madre... siento que no podré hacer nada si regreso, que me quitaran mi libertad, tú sabes lo que es eso para mí...

Te entiendo... Solo haz lo que creas conveniente, harás lo que creas mejor para todos, siempre lo haces...- dijo la eriza tocando la mano de él

Se sentía la leve brisa de primavera...unas hojas caían del gran árbol, Sonic se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, Amy sin dudar le correspondió, este era un momento único con el amor de toda su vida

Iré a Mobotropolis - dijo casi como un susurro

Amy solo se aferró al cuello de Sonic, el erizo podía escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes de Amy, se separó un poco, quería verla a los ojos y miro las pequeñas lágrimas en ellos, las limpio y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella

No estés triste...

¿Esto es un "adiós"? - decía triste Amy

No, es un "hasta luego" - dijo sonriendo

Sonic se acercó al rostro de Amy, sonrojados los dos sentían el contacto de sus labios y poco a poco cerraban los ojos y disfrutaban el tierno beso entre los dos.

Obvio eso era una de las fantasías de Amy

Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...como tú lo has estado para mí todo este tiempo - mencionaba la eriza rosa

Amy tomo el rostro de Sonic, se miraron uno al otro, Amy beso su frente y junto la suya y susurraba...

Suerte - susurro Amy antes de separarse y alejarse

No me extrañes - menciono haciendo que Amy se detuviera

Como no voy a hacerlo... - le respondió

Te he hecho mucho daño todo este tiempo, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, no quiero que sufras más por mí... - dijo levantándose

Todo eso está en el pasado...

Y no quiero que lo sigas viviendo en el presente...

Como no voy a extrañar al chico que más quiero...sé que pronto estarás corriendo por todo Mobius

Me conoces demasiado, sin embargo no te conozco tanto...

¿Qué deberías conocer de mí?...soy solo una chica común – dijo entre risas

No, no lo eres. Una chica común no me salvaría el pellejo más de una sola vez. Me sacaste de prisión, de no ser por ti tal vez no estuviera vivo de la batalla de los metarex, también destruiste al robot de Eggman.

Sí, pero también fue por la pulsera...- dijo ruborizada

Te refieres a esta... - menciono el erizo sacando la pulsera de caracoles debajo de su guante

Tu...la tienes - dijo asombrada

Si...me ha ayudado mucho - dijo sonriendo

Amy miro la sonrisa despreocupada de Sonic. Se estaba acercando a su rostro, Sonic la miro y no hizo nada al respecto ¿le iba a corresponder? Amy se detuvo antes de hacerlo, ¿era correcto besarlo?

"hasta luego" - dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios

Sonic miraba como la eriza caminaba a lo lejos, ¿iba a dejar que ella lo besara? Antes la hubiera empujado, retrocedido o simplemente hubiera corrido lejos de ahí...pero... ¿se estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Después de años de rechazos? No...Debe de ser una broma.

¿Pero…porque? ¡Agh!...si, leo sus mentes .-. pero no crean que no me duele Q_Q

Sorry fanseses (WTF?) pero no debo salirme del tema…no debo poner parejas…aún ¬w¬


	6. He tomado mi desición

**6- He tomado mi decisión**

Sonic ya estaba decidido...y un poco desconcertado por lo de hace rato, Amy es una maestra de la confianza así que eso lo ayudo mucho.  
No duraron mucho tiempo en la ciudad, los príncipes regresaron al palacio 2 días después. Sonia ocultaba su enojo, ella era la más afectada en todo esto; tocaba el piano para desquitarse mientras Manic no le daba importancia. Dejo de lado lo sucedido y buscaba la manera de, por lo menos, ayudar un poco a Aleena. Se encontraban solos en el palacio, bueno, su única compañía eran los sirvientes. Aleena se encontraba en el puerto y ya venía de regreso.  
Pobre erizo...estaba despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, renunciando a su actual vida para asumir sus responsabilidades con las que nació. Se despidió de su hermano adoptivo Tails, su amigo-rival Knuckles, la agente Rouge y el agente Shadow; que a pesar de no ser muy unidos o muy Buenos amigos quiso despedirse de ellos, los detectives Charmy, Espio y Vector, la señora Vanilla y su dulce hija Cream junto a su mejor amiga Amy; quien sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no dejaba de afectarle.

Te voy a extrañar - dijo aferrada a él

Calma, ya hablamos de esto...no va ser permanente, regresare

Sí, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar?

Buena pregunta...pregunta que no podía responder, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, es más, no sabía lo que haría exactamente. Correspondió su abrazo y susurro en su oído lo que formaba la palabra "pronto".  
Tails se acercó a Sonic y lo abrazo. Impresionado lo miro y no dudo en correspondería. Tails, en un intento de ser fuerte, cerró el paso a sus lágrimas

Yo también te voy a extrañar...hermano mayor - dijo con voz quebrada

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, recordar como ese sentimiento fraternal crecía con los años; y Tails también, gracias a Sonic vivió una gran infancia llena de aventuras y él fue quien le dio ese avión que cuida con tanto cariño.  
A más de uno se les hizo inevitable ponerse sensibles por ver la emotiva escena entre los dos "hermanos". El zorro lo miro a los ojos y lo imito sonriendo y levantando el pulgar como siempre

Si necesitas ayuda cuentas con mi apoyo

Cuentas conmigo para todo - dijo Amy tomando la mano del erizo

No estás solo - dijo Rouge

Que te vaya bien - dijo Shadow indiferente

¡Animo! No todo está perdido - dijo el cocodrilo vector mientras sus dos compañeros afirmaban su comentario

Vector tiene razón, no te pongas tan mal - dijo Knuckles

Lo tendré - respondió Sonic sonriente

¡Que tenga mucha suerte señor Sonic! - dijo dulcemente Cream

Suerte...aunque parezca extraño es lo que más necesitaba; tenía planeado algo y casi rezaba por Chaos que todo saliera bien

Adiós a todos - se despidió melancólico mientras lentamente salía de la casa de su mejor amigo

Pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera...Sonic cerró la puerta y al escuchar el choque de la madera de esta Amy callo de rodillas y rompió en un desgarrador llanto; Tails que se encontraba abrazándola comprendiendo casi por completo la situación de la eriza también llego al límite, cual gotas cristalinas en su rostro que resbalaban rápidamente delataron su tristeza, Cream y Vanilla también trataban de calmarla pero pareciera que fuera en vano; para ella no puede terminar así, simplemente no podía aceptar que sus sentimientos nunca fueran correspondidos. Rouge miraba sentimentalmente como ellos dos lloraban sin control, puso sus manos en su pecho y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro a causa por el nudo en la garganta que sentía...después de todo era una chica algo cursi; Knuckles ayudaba a Tails y Vector a Vanilla, Shadow y Espio salían de la habitación mientras que Charmy pensaba confundido que podía hacer.

* * *

Por otra parte el erizo azul regreso a su casa, caminaba por las habitaciones y pasillos medio oscurecidas, se estaba poniendo el sol. Llego hasta su recamara y tomo el medallón de cristal que tenía desde su más corta edad de la esquina de un cajón de un olvidado mueble; salió y camino hacia su destino acelerando su paso hasta romper la barrera del sonido.  
La soberana del planeta había llegado a su hogar, sin ninguna preocupación...hasta ahora. Sus hijos habían llegado por lo que se sorprendió un poco, su preocupación se concentraba en su hija, que seguía tocando el gran instrumento musical; no era el hecho que estuviera tocando si no la melodía que se escuchaba. Era una composición de notas graves que al escucharla daba el sentimiento de ira y tristeza. Toco el hombro de la joven provocando un sonido desafinado por el mal uso de las teclas debido al susto y sorpresa de Sonia

¡Madre! - exclamo sorprendida - no escuche llegar

No por la melodía del piano - se sienta junto a ella - ¿Que paso?

¿Qué tendría que pasar? - mintió

No era una melodía muy alegre que digamos

¿Todo por una simple melodía de piano? Pues si...regularmente cuando Sonia usa el piano toca melodías alegres y notas agudas en su mayoría, todo lo cotarro a ahora.

Ah...no es nada, solo estoy probando un nuevo estilo - Aleena la mira confundida - es verdad, madre, no tienes que mirarme así

Aleena la abrazo y Sonia le correspondió sin pensarlo

Ve a dormir...ya es tarde - dijo Aleena sonriendo

Ya no soy una niña - dijo riendo - pero ye aré caso...buenas noches.

La reina paso a ver a su otro hijo y después fue a la biblioteca ya que tenía unos asuntos pendientes.  
Eran las 10:00 PM, se encontraba en la entrada sorprendiendo a los guardias

* * *

Si puedo pasar, ¿Verdad? - pregunto serio

¡Claro! ¡Claro! - dijo uno de los guardias mientras le abrían el paso

Puerta por puerta se abrían...caminaba sobre el frío piso de mármol fino y en las ventanas se miraba el jardín oscurecido por la manta de la noche que se alumbraba con la pobre luz blanca de la luna.  
Uno de los sirvientes de Aleena llego corriendo con ella. Cansado, agitado y sorprendido llego con la monarca

¡Su alteza! - grito sorprendido

¿Qué pasa?

Se escuchaban los pasos de una persona acercarse creando suspenso en la habitación hasta que el sirviente logro tomar aire

¡Regreso!

¡¿Quien?!

Yo...madre


	7. Principe eres y asi te quedaras

**Príncipe eres y así te quedaras**

Esgrima...  
Era la única actividad "entretenida" que había en ese lugar, lo que sentía al practicarla se acercaba solo un poco a la adrenalina que sentía en todas sus aventuras junto al montón de enemigos que derroto. Estudiar, vigilar y hacerse cargo de las personas de cierta parte del planeta no le llamaba la atención; por algo se había ido. Habían pasado 6 meses de su regreso ¿Que había pasado en todo ese tiempo? Estudiar...lo que se temía nuestro héroe azul. Estudiar una gran pila de libros gruesos, su hermana lo estaba asesorando, no solo en los estudios también en el habla, comportamiento y la postura; le hizo caminar con el típico libro en la cabeza y otros métodos más que lo estaban sacando de quicio.  
Viajo a distintos pueblos y ciudades; cualquier persona desearía recorrer Mobius y conocer distintos lugares más sin embargo para Sonic era volver a visitarlos una vez más...solo que esta vez sería mucho más aburrido.  
Asistir a eventos demasiado formales; vestiste como "pingüino" y traer puesta una corbata que te quita la comodidad de respirar, hablar con gente mucho mayor que el de mil cosas aburridas del mismo tema...la monarquía. El banquete de comida costosa que solo la gente muy importante consume, el delirio de cualquier persona excepto una...Sonic, le agradaba más la comida, según los de la alta sociedad, para la gente vulgar como lo eran sus amados chilli-dogs que desde ese entonces no había comido.  
Eso y mil cosas más hacían que nuestro erizo azul llegara al borde de la frustración que únicamente el esgrima podía controlarlo...y al mismo tiempo recordaba una peculiar aventura.  
Y ahí estaba...blandiendo el fino estoque contra el aire, al terminar guardo dicho objeto y fue al balcón, se recostó en el barandal y miro el cielo.

Después llega Manic...

Neta wey ya me harto tu cara, no te puedo seguir viendo así...

Solo lo volteo a ver...sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo seriedad, como lo ha estado últimamente. Manic suspiro para calmarse...

No quieres estar aquí ¿Verdad? - pregunto

nunca quise hacer esto, pero mi opinión aqui no cuenta

Mira...- dijo en voz baja - tal vez podemos ir al consejo real

¿Consejo real? - pregunto confundido

Veras... Mama no toma decisiones por sí sola, ellos tienen que estar de acuerdo con lo que mamá quiera hacer. No te había dicho nada porque pensé que, tal vez, cambiarías de opinión.

No, solo lo ha empeorado. ¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar? - dijo con la misma expresión seria mirando el jardín

Si ellos están de acuerdo puedes irte de aquí

Lo miro impresionado y poco a poco se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios

¿Dónde es?

* * *

En pocos minutos llegaron, y el edificio antiguo no estaba tan lejos. Entraron, Manic iba firme mientras que Sonic miraba a todos lados. Había mucha gente, la mayoría era mucho mayor que el casi ansíanos, cruzaron una enorme puerta de madera y se encontraron con una habitación con una media luna de escritorios. Sonic miro extraño la habitación gigante y se encontraron con alguien conocido...

Bartleby - lo nombro con disgusto

Altezas - los nombro solo por educación

No finjas, ya sabemos que no te caemos bien - dijo Manic con desinterés

Como ustedes digan - dijo con un reflejo de desprecio en su mirada - ¿Se puede saber a qué vinieron?...príncipes

El problema no es contigo bartlebutt...

Se ve que lo corriente no se te quita Sonic... - dijo con cierto asco

Ya lo dijo mi hermano, necesitamos hablar con tu jefe... - dijo tratando de ignorarlo

Ahora no se encuentra, creo que regresara en unas horas. Ahora si me disculpas tienen que retirarse...

Manic dio media vuelta para irse pero Sonic lo detuvo tomando del brazo.

¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros? - dijo Sonic ya enfadado por la actitud del aristócrata

Su comportamiento me repugna, me es imposible creer que la Reina Aleena tuviera hijos como ustedes - soltó la verdad

Ahora si más respeto - alzo la voz Manic

Tu, criado por lugareños; y tú, criado en el desagüe...No sé cuál de los dos es peor, son una vergüenza

Retira lo que dijiste - dijo Sonic enojado tomando del saco que traía puesto y mirándolo fijamente

Tu nunca serás mi rey - dijo seriamente. Se zafo de su agarre y acomodo su traje

Ya déjalo Bartleby... - dijo entrando - buenas tardes príncipe Sonic, Príncipe Manic

Señor - dijo Bartleby haciendo reverencia

Retirare Bartleby... - ordeno el hombre

Si señor - obedeció al hombre

Mi hermano quiere hablar con usted. Te espero afuera - le dijo al último a Sonic y salió de la habitación

Príncipe...Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Ocurre algo?

Quiero dejar el trono - respondió firme, sin rodeos

Rió para sí mismo dejando desconcertado al erizo azul.

Me temo que no se puede - comento

¡¿Porque?! - pregunto alterado

Son reglas...nadie antes lo había hecho

Eso no me importa; quítame las tierras, quítame a mis súbditos, ¡quítame la corona!

Como ya dije, son reglas y no puedo romperlas, Príncipe eres y así te quedaras - dijo sentándose en el más grande escritorio - de hecho... Ahora que tienes 22 años deberías que estar comprometido, ¿Que paso?

¿Qué? ¿Comprometido? Yo no me voy a casar si no es por amor

Solo soltó una carcajada amarga por la respuesta del príncipe.

¿Casarse por amor? ¡El amor no existe! Vete olvidando de eso, o crees que tu madre contrajo un romántico matrimonio. - dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras - Si ella se casó por amor, dime, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Pregunto para sí mismo impactado. No se había preguntado eso en años y desde que quiso encontrar una respuesta esta fue evadida por la única persona que sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, la mujer que le dio la vida, su madre.

Tu que sabes de eso, gran duque - dijo con la misma expresión de todo el día

Nada comparado con la reina.

Calló.  
No seguiría buscando respuestas con un desconocido. Dio media vuelta, sin despedidas ni reverencias. Mientras salía de la habitación escuchaba la despedida del duque con un simple y frío "adiós"

¿Que te dijo? - pregunto el menor

No quiero hablar de eso

Aunque muriera de la curiosidad Manic no insistió en saber lo ocurrido, no le gustaba ver a su hermano de esa forma, más bien, él no era su hermano. Era una persona fría y seria que tenía el mismo aspecto, o de esa forma lo miraba Manic.  
Se notaba el cielo como se dividía de dos tonos. Se miraba el ocaso anunciando la llegada de la noche y esta hacia una leve presencia.  
Volvieron al palacio. Y ya pisando el suelo de dicho lugar Sonic acelero el paso provocando que el erizo verde hiciera lo mismo

¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunto Manic con tono de preocupación

Ya lo veras - respondió con cierta decisión

Subió escaleras y recorrió pasillos para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la reina y su hija tomando el té. Había hecho una entrada muy dramática causando el susto de las dos mujeres.

¡Sonic! - lo nombraron las dos

A ti te quería hablar... - se dirigió a la reina

* * *

Ni idea de esto de la monarquía :yaoming: tampoco sé cómo llamar al duque…alguna idea? xD espero que se me ocurra algo para el siguiente capítulo e_e ah, y les aviso ya no seré tan puntual (nunca lo fui pero esta vez me tardare mas e_e')

Bye bye…


	8. En un intento de justicia

**En un intento de justicia**

Que sucede? - pregunto la reina con voz suave

Ya dime de una vez... Donde esta mi padre?

Petrificada, as se sent a la reina; la tomo tan de sorpresa que solt la taza que fue destrozada al contacto con el suelo.  
No se hab a tocado el tema del padre de los trillizos desde muchos a os atr s y era un recuerdo que Aleena quer a olvidar.

Yo...yo - balbuceaba mientras estaba al borde del llanto mientras que la mirada de sus hijos se posaban con ella

¿Es cierto que te casaste con el solo por compromiso? ¡¿Nacimos de un falso matrimonio?! - preguntaba Sonic impaciente mientras el coraje parecía a hervir la sangre en sus venas

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

¡ENTONCES CONTESTAME!

Sonic calmate - exigió el menor

No lo hare ... - le contestó - ya han pasado casi diez años desde que te pregunte ¿No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? - preguntaba a Aleena

En la habitación se escuchaban los sollozos de miedo de la reina, ¿Que era lo que había pasado como para atormentarla de esa forma?

No le hagas caso - decía Sonia a Aleena mientras tomaba sus manos - no tienes que decirnos

Si tengo que... - suspiro y volteo a ver al erizo azul - tienes razón, si quieres la verdad te la voy a dar...no les puedo ocultar de donde provienen.

Aleena hizo un ademan indicando que se sentaran, ella se sent frente a ellos y suspiro hondo

Si, nos casamos por compromiso...pero fue como obra del destino; Zokar y yo nos enamoramos con el tiempo...

Pero...creí que... - corto Sonic

Si? - pregunto Aleena

Sonic suspiro dispuesto a contarle

En la corte me dijeron que ustedes solo contrajeron matrimonio solo por compromiso

La corte? La corte real? - Sonic asinti - Sonia, Tu sabias esto?

No lo sabia... Que pasa?

¡¿Que hiciste ahí?! - pregunto alteradamente al mayor de sus hijos

Yo...quería dejar todo esto... - confesó

Todo es mi culpa madre... - intervino Manic - no me gusta ver a mi hermano con cara de amargado...

¡Hey!

Y pensé que yendo a la corte podíamos arreglar todo...

¿Hay algo malo en eso? - pregunto Sonia

Cuando su padre y yo empezamos a gobernar todo iba de maravilla, - empezó la reina contar el origen de su preocupación - todo era tranquilo y parecía que no tendríamos problemas, _parecía_. Su padre tenía en cuenta sus obligaciones y no le importaba cuanto fuera...era feliz así, pero todo eso fue antes de lidiar con la corte. Ellos hicieron que aumentáramos los impuestos, que nos enfocáramos en la alta sociedad y no en los demás...

Y porque no solo los ignoraron? - pregunto Sonia

Es imposible desobedecer a la corte...

Pero eso es est pido... - ahora interrumpió Sonic - mamá, ¡los estaban utilizando!

Aleena solo asintió avergonzada

¿Entonces nosotros no gobernamos? - pregunto dudoso Manic

A Zokar se le hacia todo esto muy absurdo, obedecimos en las primeras ordenes y empezamos a Ignorar a las demás, no tenía sentido y era aprovecharse de nuestro poder para su propio beneficio

Ten a razón... - comento Sonia

Ellos se pusieron en la cima - también comento Sonic

Nadie sabe de esto? - pregunto Manic

Cuando tu padre llego al limite les puso en claro que no los escuchar a, que todo el mundo se enterar a de como es el gobierno en realidad y...justo el día en que revelar a toda la verdad al mundo llego una nave _(si mal no recuerdo ellos usan naves)_ habían dicho que necesitaban a los reyes en una reunión de ultimo momento; nuestro gran error fue aceptar sin saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando, o tal vez la confianza que brindábamos a las personas que nos rodeaban. Cuando la nave aterrizo nos percatamos de que ese lugar era el campo de entrenamiento de los militares y en cuanto pisamos tierra firme soldados nos tomaron por la fuerza, nos llevaron al centro del campo y nos separaron - conto mientras cada palabra apagaba el brillo de sus ojos

* * *

**Flashback**

¡Sueltenme! ¡Se los ordeno! - Gritaba Aleena desesperada

¡Aléjense de mi esposa! - Exigió Zokar

En cuanto logro zafarse para proteger a su mujer uno de los soldados que ahí se encontraba cargo su arma y la apunto en la sien de la reina dejándola pálida y temblorosa

No te conviene acercarte...rey - aconsejo una voz

Se acercaba con la cabeza en alto y la mirada enfurecida, era Joel the Cat, la "tercera máxima autoridad" el gran duque de Mobius. Con solo mirarlo Zokar entendio lo que estaba ocurriendo y temía lo peor.

¡¿Que pretendes?! - Zokar quería oírlo de su propia boca

¡¿Cual es tu motivo para hacer todo esto?! - Aleena preguntaba furiosa

¿Que están estúpidos? No quiero que me quiten el poder - respondió con una risa irónica - el ejercito esta bajo a mi mando... - tomo el arma del soldado mas cercano

Para eso tienes que tener mi autorización y ...

¿Crees que me importa? ¡escupo en tu maldita autorización! El ejercito es mio, me los dieron los ingenuos padres de tu esposa...así que o cierras la boca o no vives para contarlo

Aleena miraba horrorizada la escena, no podía creerlo por un peque o descuido quedo por debajo del poder de un hombre ambicioso, no podía articular ninguna palabra

Todo el mundo estará contra ti...

Joel soltó una enorme carcajada, lo que dijo Zokar le había hecho reír mas de lo que había reído en toda su vida

¿Crees que alguien sospecharía de mi? ¡Soy el hombre que llevo al progreso a la miseria de tierra que me dieron! soy el ídolo de todos tus malditos lugareños...te la deje fácil, o te callas... - carga el arma y la apunta al rostro del erizo - o mueres

Era un laberinto sin salida...si calla seria solo una persona mas en la servidumbre de la corte, ¡Impensable!; y si decide hablar moriría antes de que lo hiciera. Los segundos en los que Zokar estuvo pensante fueron eternos para la eriza morada, su alma se inundaba de angustia y pareciera asfixiarla poco a poco. Zokar levanto la mirada y clavo su vista en los ojos del gato.

Primero muerto - Contesto - Mátame...pero no le hagas nada malo a ella

¡NO! - salio ese grito desgarrador de su esposa dejando caer cascadas de tristeza convertidas en lagrimas - ¡ZOKAR POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO, NO LO HAGAS!

Sera mejor que te despidas de tu esposa - comentó Joel

Caminaba hacia su esposa que se encontraba con la mirada escondida debajo de su abundante cabellera al mismo tiempo decenas de lagrimas corrían debajo de ella. En cuanto tomo su rostro los soldados cargaron sus armas y apuntaron rápidamente...ella lo miraba con ojos de suplica y el le respondió con un largo y calmado beso, su beso de despedida.

Zokar... - lo nombro entre sollozos mientras el la abrazaba

Cuídate - se acerco a su oído - y haz siempre lo correcto - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Caminaba a paso lento hasta llegar frente a tres soldados, los mejores tres soldados del grupo de élite. ¿Por que hacia esto? ¿Suicidio? No...el sabia lo que estaba haciendo...  
Los soldados estaban preparados y apuntaban hacia el pecho el Rey.

Tus ultimas palabras...

Chaos te hará pagar por todo esto

Que pena... - chasqueó los dedos haciendo que los 3 dispararan hacia Zokar

"Larga vida al rey Zokar" - recordó las voces de sus súbditos sonriendo por ultima vez antes de morir

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Limpiaron su cuerpo, lo vistieron de traje y lo velaron haciéndoles creer a todos que había muerto de un ataque cardíaco - complementó

Aleena no podía aguantarlo mas, oculto su rostro con sus manos y lloró, Sonia había ido rápidamente a abrazarla mientras ella también lloraba, Manic trataba de tranquilizarla y al igual que el erizo verde Sonic había ido a consolarla tomando sus manos...pero este estaba pálido, ¡su madre había presenciado el fusilamiento de su propio esposo!

Un mes después me entere que ustedes estaban en camino, no saben cuanta felicidad sentía saber que una parte de su padre se quedaría conmigo - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano y con la otra sostenía una de las manos de Sonic regresandolo a la realidad de su estado de shock que amenazaba estar presente por un buen tiempo

"No lo entiendo...no logro comprender... Por que hizo eso?" - seguía pensando nuestro erizo azul

Tu heredaste la personalidad de tu padre... - le dijo a Sonic - y tu heredaste el físico... - le dijo a Manic

Entonces significa que era apuesto - dijo sonriente y orgulloso

Aleena rio bajo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas restantes...Manic había logrado que sonriera

Si lo era... - afirmó sonriente

Si me disculpan...me retirare...

Sonic... - llamo su atención Aleena - ahora que sabes esto por favor no vayas a la corte... - suplicó

...

Te lo ruego...

No volveré a ir...te lo juro - respondió tranquilizando a la reina

* * *

Caminaba hacia su habitación por los pasillos poco iluminados, el cielo no ayudaba mucho...ya era de noche. Llego a su destino dispuesto a desahogarse en soledad...

¡MALDITA SEA! - grito tomando su cabeza con las manos temblorosas tratando de sacar ese pensamiento en vano

Lo que su forma física seria caer sobre la cama en su mente sentía como caía en un pozo sin fondo. Que mas quisiera que todo esto fuera una mentira, enterarte del oscuro pasado de tu familia antes de que formaras parte de este mundo; haber vivido la mitad de tu vida creyendo que tu padre los había abandonado creando un nuevo comienzo, de por si eso lo enfurecía ¿como reaccionar con esto? ahora que no puede hacer nada...

_**En un chasquido de dedos había terminado con la vida de una persona, enviudado a una mujer, condenado a tres hombres a vivir con la culpa de haber matado a alguien inocente y dejado sin padre a tres niños**_

* * *

Hola!  
wow...Sonic presenta síntomas de neurosis ._. (no se volverá loco, se los prometo nwn) y mate al rey D:  
Lo se...no tiene sentido lo que acaban de leer ewe asi me sentía cuando lo escribí hasta que se me ocurrió una brillante idea...no tan brillante pero encaja :yaoming:  
Y se que me tarde mucho en subir el capitulo pero estaba en DA e_e' (link en mi perfil) estaba tratando de hacer un nuevo cover para este fanfic pero no me llegan ideas u,u (ya quiero quitar esta excusa de cover que hice para este fic) Sin mas...me voy n_n/


End file.
